oddsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Oni Girl 13/30 Day Odd Squad Challenge
So, I'm in a few fandoms and when I was searching the Internet for other fans of a comic I really like, I noticed that someone had created a 30 Day Challenge for it. So I decided, why not have our own to keep us afloat during the hiatus? So basically, if you haven't heard of these you usually make a post each day for each question, and answer it in a paragraph or two. The answers tend to be really interesting. These are the questions I made for it: # Best partners? # Favorite character? # Least favorite character? # Who is the character most like you? # Which character do you wish you were or wish you were like? # Best chemistry (romantic or platonic) between two characters of different genders? # Best chemistry (same as above) between two characters of the same gender? # Favorite client? # One of favorite episodes? # One of least favorite episodes? # Favorite villain? # Funniest character? # Best location? # Best running gag? # Best character quirk? # Favorite little joke? # Favorite Soundcheck song? # Favorite non-Soundcheck song? # A favorite quote/line. # An O name you want OS to use? # Saddest moment? # A piece of merchandise you want? # A piece of merchandise that doesn't exist but you wish was made? # If you were Ms O for a day, what would you do? (Courtesy of Lemon Zest, thank you!) # Your favorite OS theory? # What episode ideas do you have? # If there was a crossover, with who would it be? # Fill in the blanks: OS is _____ meets______. (Add more blank spaces if desired.) # Which character is underused/should get more screen time? # Favorite fan work (art, fanfiction, or both)? # Favorite fandom blog? # Question you want to ask the crew? #Your choice question. The fit's two-thirds are 'favorite' questions, so I tried to make the later ones more personal and diverse. Since we are all busy little bees, we could just make one post every five days or so for all the questions we missed. And of course, if you're like me who can't always pick a single favorite, you can pick multiple favorites. I think it would be lots of fun. Here are the questions I have for you: 1. There were a few questions I wanted to put that would make the count higher than 30. They were favorite fandom post, favorite fan art, favorite fanfiction, best actor, best faces, and your favorite little joke the series made. If you have any questions of your own that you think we should add in, please reply and we can edit it before we start. 2. When should we start? Since September is a month with thirty days, it would be great to begin on the first. But since the hiatus ends on October 3, we could push it two more days later to start on September 3, so we could end the day before the show starts up again. Or we could make it 32 or 33 days so the game would end either the day the hiatus ends or the day before. What do you think? Eager to hear your replies, and we'll make an official post for this before we start. Category:Blog posts